


A Night on Lysatra

by silent_bard



Series: The Boy From Lysatra [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Client Thrawn, Dom Thrawn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Eli Vanto, a tiny bit of biting and spanking, sub! Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_bard/pseuds/silent_bard
Summary: Thrawn had made a point of appearing a certain way in front of others in the Navy, especially given his status as a non-human from the Unknown Regions. Therefore, he had avoided liaisons that could get back to anyone in the Navy’s hierarchy or, worse, the Emperor himself. Thrawn could not afford personal connections here. Places like the one he would be heading to shortly were a safe route to take in the Empire in order to fulfill personal needs without endangering others unnecessarily.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: The Boy From Lysatra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636759
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Night on Lysatra

**Author's Note:**

> I labeled this non-con as Eli is a prostitute not necessarily capable of giving consent nor does Thrawn bother asking for it.

The _Thunder Wasp_ was currently stationed over a planet called Lysatra in Wild Space. Thrawn had been informed that his ship would serve as the meeting ground for two governors from the Outer Rim arguing over resource allocations in their sector. The admiral in charge of this area decided the dispute was too minor for them to bother with, and assigned Thrawn to mediate instead. He was not looking forward to it. To vent some of his displeasure, Thrawn had chosen a Wild Space location of equal distance that was just far enough away to be annoying but not so far away to be considered an outright insult.

Both governors contacted him this morning to inform him that they would be delayed by a week. Thrawn was pleased to hear this. While Lysatra itself was not all that interesting, it did have a venue of the type he liked to visit, and a week would give him enough time to enjoy himself before the arduous task of mediation began.

Thrawn had made a point of appearing a certain way in front of others in the Navy, especially given his status as a non-human from the Unknown Regions. Therefore, he had avoided liaisons that could get back to anyone in the Navy’s hierarchy or, worse, the Emperor himself. Thrawn could not afford personal connections here. Places like the one he would be heading to shortly were a safe route to take in the Empire in order to fulfill personal needs without endangering others unnecessarily.

It took nearly an hour to inform his crew of his impromptu shore leave and leave instructions on a variety of possible scenarios before Thrawn could finally board a shuttle to the planet’s surface. Thirty minutes of walking got him to his destination. It was tucked in between two cantinas, and did not look particularly appealing. It was, however, unassuming. It didn’t stand out or draw the eye. A boon considering.

As unappealing as the outside had been, the inside was more so. Thrawn wasn’t sure what theme they were aiming for, but what it ended up as was an assault on the senses. There was an overpowering aroma of incense and perfume, and the bright colors and loud conversation were almost enough to make Thrawn turn around and leave. _Almost._ He only had a week, and really didn’t want to bother with hunting down another place.

Thrawn scanned the room as the large, brightly dressed owner approached him. There were several twi'lek women of varying ages, a togruta woman, two pantoran men, and an assortment of humans. They were all dressed in open, flowing clothes made of light, airy material.

As he considered one of the pantorans, his eye fell upon a young human at the back. He was lounging back on a couch while talking jovially with one of the twi'lek women. They were both laughing, and Thrawn couldn't help the thrill he felt seeing the young man’s eyes light up as he laughed.

The owner cleared his throat and asked, “Do you see anything you like, Commander?”

”Hmm. I believe so. How much for a night with the young human at the back?”

"Ah. I’m afraid he is rather expensive. That young man is one of our most popular attractions,” the owner said, his forehead wrinkling slightly as he spread his hands. His posture was stiff and his expression gave away the obvious subterfuge.

”He is certainly an interesting find for a planet like this." Thrawn paused a moment, considering. “I am willing to pay whatever price you deem appropriate.”

He looked to the man at his side. He was more relaxed, the wrinkles in his forehead smoothing out. No doubt thinking he had snared a fool. He named what he probably thought was a high price, and they spent a few minutes discussing what was allowed at this establishment. In truth, his price was lower than Thrawn normally paid, but he was surprised to find out that nothing was banned here. He felt a momentary pity for this man’s workers before burying it to focus on the upcoming night.

The owner led him to a simple but comfortable room. It was not an assault on the senses the way the main room had been. Instead it was painted in a calming green with well-appointed furnishings that included a bed, dresser, nightstand and small couch. It also had an attached refresher.

Thrawn busied himself with the contents of the dresser as he waited for the young man to be brought to him. He found only a bottle of lube and condoms of use, and placed these on the nightstand.

He had just made his way over to the couch when the door opened. The young man strolled in, and stood directly in front of Thrawn with a smile still playing on his lips.

Thrawn looked him over. He was dressed all in silk, the open top and soft slippers a dark blue paired with yellow pants. There was heavy embroidery adorning the inside seams of the top. It looked to be a local pattern. Thrawn would have to inspect it later. The man himself was pleasing to look at, even in those clothes, with his short, lithe physique.

Thrawn leaned back throwing both arms up along the back of the couch, just enjoying the sight before him. He even liked the way the man shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly not knowing what his new client wanted.

”So,” he finally said in a rather alluring Wild Space accent, “you’re new, right? I haven’t seen you around town before.” He walked over to sit next to Thrawn and run a hand along his arm. “I would definitely have noticed a Chiss.”

Thrawn jerked his eyes to the young man’s face at this offhand comment. “How do you know that name?” he demanded.

The smile slipped a little and he started gently massaging Thrawn’s hand with his thumb. “Woah! Easy now. Everyone on Lysatra knows about the Chiss. We have a lot of stories, well, myths would be more appropriate I guess, about your species. No one’s seen a Chiss in a long time, though.”

Thrawn relaxed again, and turned his hand over to catch the young man’s hand in his. For his part, the young man was smiling again. And talking again. He talked a great deal Thrawn surmised.

”I could tell you some of the stories if you want. There’s one about a Chiss so strong no one from Lysatra could best him. One about a Chiss who could control people with his mind. Some love stories, too. Let me see.” He pursed his lips as he thought. It was endearing but not what Thrawn wanted.

The young man started listing love stories, each one sounding a little more debauched than its predecessor. Thrawn sighed. Enough of this!

”I have paid for your companionship not your conversation,” Thrawn said as he cut the man off. He may have chosen wrongly tonight.

The man’s smile faltered for a second but only for a second. Then it was back. “You can call me Eli.”

”Very well… Eli. Undress for me. Slowly.”

Eli moved to stand directly before Thrawn as he removed each piece of clothing, letting it all fall into a pile at his slippered feet. He moved a little closer and raised a foot to Thrawn’s lap, wiggling it at him. Thrawn smiled a little and pulled off the slipper, then gestured for the other foot. Eli's feet were calloused and rough on bottom, certainly not a sign of someone who had spent their young life in soft slippers.

When he was done, Thrawn pulled Eli into his lap, and began lazily stroking the man’s cock. He watched as Eli leaned his head back, exposing his neck. As inviting as that was, Thrawn was more interested in the flush that crept down his neck and covered his face, his breathing that went from steady to faltering, and the way he tried to hide his anxiety when Thrawn gripped him a little too tight. He could easily jerk the man off right here, but where was the fun in that?

He stood abruptly, dumping Eli unceremoniously onto the floor. Eli scrambled to his feet trying to school his look of surprise. He was quick to adapt, the surprise shifting to something more controlled again. With training and practice he could learn to hide it altogether. “Undress me,” Thrawn ordered, “Fold my uniform and place it on the dresser when you are finished."

”Yes sir,” Eli said with another of his easy smiles. Thrawn suspected the smiling, like the talking, was more a way to cope with this life rather than a personality trait. He smiled far too often, and his posture and body language suggested he was not nearly so comfortable in his role as he let on. He adjusted quickly, though, and Thrawn could tell he was intelligent. As Eli removed the last of his clothing with quick, graceful movements he wondered how Eli had ended up here. If he were Chiss, he would clearly have been pushed to a career in the military. He was far too nimble in his movements and too agile of mind to be wasted on something like this.

He watched Eli finish folding his uniform and considered what to do with his temporary partner. He was too tired to drag anything out tonight, but perhaps he would test some boundaries. He did have several days left to play. There was no point trying to do everything at once.

”Retrieve the supplies on the nightstand and come here,” Thrawn said.

Eli did as he was told. As he came within reach of Thrawn, the Chiss smacked him on the ass. Just hard enough to sting. Eli jumped a little and turned his eyes down, his face flushing. Hmm. Not a definite no, but perhaps not a yes either.

”Place the items on the floor and turn around.”

He set both objects on the floor as ordered and turned his back to Thrawn, standing just a hair’s breadth away. Thrawn could smell the faint perfume Eli was wearing, just enough to be pleasant without becoming overpowering. Thrawn inhaled deeply as he ran his hands down Eli's neck and along his shoulders. At first he merely massaged Eli's shoulders, feeling the knots of tension slowly unravel beneath his fingers. Eli sighed as he began to relax. Indeed, Thrawn could see some of the rigidity leaving his posture.

Thrawn changed his grip and pushed Eli to his knees. He dropped to his own knees behind him as he pushed the man forward. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he gazed down at his amenable partner. “Beautiful.” He could feel goosebumps rise on Eli’s back as he ran his hands down the long expanse of skin, enjoying the play of muscles as Eli shifted a little uneasily. Thrawn gave up his quick exploration and reached beside him.

Without ceremony, he slicked two fingers and pushed them into the man. Eli made a small sound of surprise that set Thrawn’s heart racing. He put a hand on Eli’s hip and made small circles with his thumb, to soothe but also to keep him from pulling away. “You need to relax,” Thrawn whispered as he momentarily leaned over the man. “This will be easier for both of us if you do.”

"Yeah I know, darling,” Eli said. He tried to sound flirtatious but Thrawn could hear the strain and worry in his voice. He must have had rough clients in the past. Thrawn may have to go a little slower than he originally planned.

Thrawn began slowly working him open. Eli didn't relax much, certainly not enough. Thrawn curled his fingers, and the reaction from his partner was more than he could have hoped for. Eli arched his back and let out a half stifled moan. Before long he could feel Eli relax and begin to rock his hips back, seeking out more. Thrawn could feel his own need becoming almost unbearable as he watched this man half fucking himself on his fingers.

Eli sounded disappointed when Thrawn pulled his fingers away. Thrawn chuckled and bent over his back to bite and lick along Eli’s neck and shoulders. Eli seemed fine with the lighter nips, but stiffened at the harder ones. Too bad. He really did love to see his marks peppered along his lovers’ backs. Thrawn finally pulled away, already missing the strange warmth of the man’s skin, like feeling the sun on a warm day. He playfully bit Eli on his left cheek, and bent down to kiss the mark he left admiring the slight flush to the skin.

”Mmm. You gonna do something while you’re there, or just spend the rest of the night admiring my ass?” Eli asked, wiggling his ass, his voice full of suppressed need and playfulness. Thrawn must have been staring longer than he realized, though he could certainly spend a while admiring Eli’s perfect posterior.

Thrawn slipped on a condom and applied more lube, then lined up and slowly pushed forward in one long motion until he felt himself buried fully in Eli. The man stilled completely and placed his head between his arms on the floor, spreading his legs just a little wider. Thrawn paused for a moment, taken slightly aback by the sight. He looked so young and innocent like that in spite of what Thrawn knew he was.

Thrawn grabbed Eli’s hips and squeezed hard enough to bruise before he pulled back and started fucking Eli in earnest. It was amazing. The heat enveloping him mixed with the sounds of Eli yelling incoherently. Curses mingled in with the moans, some sounding like Sy Bisti. He may have to ask Eli about that later. Thrawn quickly put it out of his mind, though, as he felt his own pleasure building.

He became vaguely aware that Eli had reached under himself to grab his own cock. He could see the movement of his arm as Eli matched his strokes with Thrawn’s thrusts, jerking his hips back to meet Thrawn halfway. The man was coming undone, moaning louder and sending a thrill through Thrawn.

Thrawn growled as he began to move harder and faster now. He was almost there, and feeling Eli tense and whimper slightly at that last thrust was almost enough. A few more and he was done, coming with a curse of his own, the smooth rhythm of his hips faltering. As he relaxed his grip on Eli’s hips, he realized he could feel Eli shuddering beneath him. Thrawn smiled and bent over Eli to kiss him lightly between his shoulder blades before straightening again.

He pulled out and headed to the refresher to clean up. He would check on Eli after. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and was caught off-guard at how tired he looked. He doubted anyone else would notice but still. He exhaled loudly, letting some of his frustration show. It had been a stressful week of preparations and comm calls with the admiral of this sector, and looked to only get worse as the governors he was scheduled to meet with arrived. At least Eli had been an exceptional lay and a good distraction.

He stepped out to find Eli laying on his side, waiting patiently. There was something about this man that had gotten to him tonight. At first, he had been less than impressed by the man, especially his talking and smiling, but he had grown on Thrawn in the very short time they’d spent together. Maybe it was the idea of so much potential being wasted, or perhaps it was the fact that this was the first human Thrawn had truly been attracted to. Not just attracted by his looks either, but by his adaptability and his movements. His _aura_. Thrawn suspected he was highly intelligent. Another topic they may have to discuss later along with his apparent knowledge of Sy Bisti. Thrawn moved to Eli’s side before he even realized he was doing it, and helped him to his feet, pulling Eli forward as he lifted him.

”Come. Let us get you cleaned up and then we can both sleep.”

”Okay,” Eli said in a breathy somewhat tired tone.

After helping Eli clean and pulling him into bed, Thrawn wrapped his arms around him and pressed light kisses to his neck and hair while enjoying the feeling of the smaller man cradled against him. Eli’s smiles and talkativeness were long gone, but he was much more tranquil. Thrawn felt a pang of guilt knowing that he would not be here to protect Eli when their week was done. Until then, though, he could enjoy holding Eli in his arms at night… and what comes before of course. He had a feeling Eli had rather enjoyed tonight as well. Before long Eli was asleep. Thrawn was not far behind. His last thought was that he would definitely have to find a way back to this planet as often as possible.


End file.
